Cryo-Yeti
Sneaky |Tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When revealed: Freeze a Plant. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones."}} Cryo-Yeti 'is a galactic legendary zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 5 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has the trait, and his abilities give himself +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie on the field gets frozen, including himself, and he '''Freezes a selected Plant when he is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' *'Abilities:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When revealed: a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones." Update history Update 1.30.4 *Trait added: Strategies With This zombie is really useful if you rely on a Freezing deck. In addition, this is also useful against plant heroes that also rely on freezing decks as well. In addition, this will also freeze a free plant for an average zombie of 5 /6 for 5 brains. You want to bring Frosty Mustache and Ice Pirate to benefit this zombie greatly. However, for Ice Pirate, you want to bring environments for Ice Pirate to freeze a plant. This zombie generally works well with Brain Freeze, due to his signature superpower, Frozen Tundra as it can Freeze each plant on all ground lanes which can boost this zombie massively if there are more plants on the ground lanes. Alternatively, he can use Cryo Yeti with Zookeeper to activate his ability and Cat Lady to boost her up, since he is a pet zombie. Against This is a tough zombie that allows the opponent to freeze a free plant. But the biggest threat is that this can get a boost when a fighter gets frozen, meaning against Brain Freeze, you got to be careful as he can play a lot of freezing cards like Frosty Mustache. To turn out even worse, if you are playing a freezing deck, this zombie can still be boosted regardless of each zombie you freeze as his ability affects all fighters that are frozen. However, if you are still using a freezing deck, Winter Squash is recommended as freezing Cyro Yeti could boost him but will destroy him right away. If this zombie gets out of hand, use Shamrocket, Doom-Shroom or Squash to destroy him. You can also Bounce this zombie if he has a huge boost, but be careful that he can be played again and he will freeze another plant at the next turn. While facing against Brain Freeze, watch out for any Zookeepers and Cat Ladies, at they will benefit from pet zombies being Bounced. Gallery CryoYetiStat.jpg|Statistics Cryoyeticard.png|Card Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Monster zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Monster cards Category:Gravestone zombies